Olaf
}} Abilities for every . }} | }} Olaf throws an axe in a line to a target location, dealing physical damage and enemies it passes through for - |Reaches maximum duration at 1000 range.}} seconds, depending on the distance the axe has traveled. |description2= The axe remains at the target location until Undertow is off cooldown. Olaf can pick up the axe to reduce Undertow's cooldown by seconds. If the axe would land inside terrain, it will instead stick to the wall. |leveling= |range= | }} |cooldown=7 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} | 1600 |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Undertow grants a brief instance of sight when it hits the ground. * If Olaf attempts to cast Undertow below the minimum range, he will throw it the minimum distance units in the direction of cast. * If Olaf attempts to cast Undertow beyond the maximum range, it will fall short at the maximum range in the direction of cast. * Olaf cannot pick up an enemy Olaf's axe, unlike . * Neutral monsters hit by the axe will temporarily be ignored by unit collision. This is an invisible debuff and is intended to make it easier for Olaf to pick up his axes. |video=Olaf QVideo }} }} For 6 seconds, Olaf gains bonus life steal and bonus . During this time, Olaf also gains % enhanced healing from all sources for every . |leveling= |cooldown=16 |cost=30 |costtype=mana }} | . This will stack multiplicatively with . * Vicious Strikes has no cast time and it will not interrupt previous orders. |video=Olaf WVideo }} }} Olaf attacks with such force that he deals true damage to his target and himself. The health cost is refunded if Reckless Swing kills the target. Olaf's basic attacks will reduce the cooldown of Reckless Swing by 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=325 |cost= |costtype=health }} | and . * Reckless Swing will cancel if Olaf loses sight of his target during the cast time, as with many of the game's older and non-updated champions. |video=Olaf EVideo }} }} Olaf gains bonus and . |description2= Olaf instantly removes all crowd control effects from himself and becomes immune to them for 6 seconds. Additionally he gains a movement speed bonus for 1 second when moving towards enemy champions. During this time, he loses the passive bonus but gains bonus . |leveling= |leveling2= % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost }} | or . ** It is worth noting that while it can be activated while under the effects of airborne crowd control, Ragnarok will not remove them. However, it will ignore any further applications of it once active. ** Ragnarok will prevent the application of , but will not allow him to break free from it. * Ragnarok will not prevent the application of the "Frost" debuff, as it not a crowd control effect prior to being detonated by . * As of V3.13, all attack speed reduction is treated as a slow and will also be ignored. * Abilities with conditional effects are usually composed of multiple debuffs, and ignoring the crowd control debuff will not ignore the conditional effects. For example, Olaf will still have his attack damage reduced by and despite ignoring their slow components. |video=Olaf RVideo }} }} References cs:Olaf de:Olaf es:Olaf fr:Olaf pl:Olaf pt-br:Olaf ru:Olaf zh:奥拉夫 Category:Pre-Season One release Category:2010 release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Slow champion Category:Melee champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion